megaman_warrior_chargedfandomcom-20200215-history
Sigma
Sigma (シグマ, Shiguma), formerly once known and referred to as "Commander Sigma", is both a fictional character and the main antagonist of the ''MegaMan: Warrior Charged'' series. He was considered the first Dr. Wily's masterpiece and the finest of the robotics, and was one of the commanding officers of the UCA (United Continent Association), a peace-keeping security and military organization sworn defend humans against threats that could harm peace. Although he was once honorable, Sigma unexpectedly goes mad with power, turned on his peers, and rebels against humankind. He assumes the role of the leader of a renegade robotic and cybernetic counterparts known as Mavericks. Under Sigma's command, the Mavericks grow into a legion dedicated to the extermination of the human race. This action, led to sparking a war between himself and humanity still fighting to crush Sigma and his corrupted minions. Before he could carry out any more of his nefarious deeds, however, he was defeated and imprisoned. Centuries later, Sigma was freed and resumed his plans, but it is implied that Sigma was more insidious and vengeful then he ever was before, with each successive plan becoming more and more desperate and aggressive. Sigma continues to instigate many of the destructive battles he makes, with MegaMan, the Maverick Hunters, and their various allies existing to crush Sigma. "It's not over yet, boys! The battle! The angst! The destruction! I will make you both understand the true potential of technology and robots!" :—Sigma to Lan and MegaMan. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Gerald Matthews (English), Mugihito (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance He loosely resembles a tall, muscular human man with a bald head, a cleft chin, and blue eyes with purple markings around them. He has a circular red protrusion on his forehead, and circular metal forms instead of ears. The rest of his body include a green torso armor, blue forearms and white hands. His thighs are covered in black, while around his knees are rings of spikes matching those on his wrists. A red belt encircles his waist with a metallic plate descending from the front, and his lower legs and feet resemble brown boots with yellow bottoms and metal bands linking the sides of his ankle on either foot. Sigma also favors a high-collared cape with a red exterior and a purple interior side, decorated with gray shoulder armor. * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Not Known * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known 'Attributes' Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Dr. Albert W. Wily (creator) Neutral Rivals Enemies * Maverick Hunters Powers and Abilities As the former commander of the UCA, Sigma is a capable military leader, described as possessing overwhelming combat power and strategic intelligence. When he turned Maverick, Sigma remains a charismatic leader, and is revived on many occasions by Robot and Maverick admirers alike. Due to the virus in his circuits, he can survive seemingly anything and always return for more. He is a very powerful Robot, and is fond of incorporating himself into battle suits which are vastly larger and more powerful than his "regular" form. Sigma is also a skilled manipulator, managing to turn intelligent species, Human, and Machine to his side. In fact, there were few instances in the entire series where Sigma wasn't pulling the strings. Sigma himself is one of the strongest Robots ever created, due to his original role as leader of the UCA. His personal energy has been stated to be too powerful to even get an accurate reading. In addition, Sigma's combat skills and analytical abilities were extensive enough that he was able to wipe out several other robots in an efficient manner, as Zero noted when investigating the crime scenes on the days leading to Sigma's returning revolt. Likewise, Sigma was also heavily implied in The Day of Sigma to be skilled at computer hacking, as he managed to delete any traces of him being behind the first attack after silencing the Robots who were involved in the first hack, and later it was shown that the Maverick mechaniloids in the second attack were being hacked via the missile launch area, with Sigma being the only one in the vicinity. Sigma is capable of moving at great speed, often able to move faster than the hero can follow, vanishing from sight. Many of his bodies are also capable of teleportation. Sigma seems to favor saber and beam sword weaponry, often integrating powerful sword combos with his blinding speed or teleportation. On several occasions, he projects energy barriers around himself to block incoming attacks. In nearly every appearance, Sigma is capable of discharging enormous destructive blasts or waves of power capable of covering entire battle areas. Sigma's physical strength is considerable. In his first body, during a conflict with a berserk Cyborg, he was able to effortlessly break through its defenses with a round kick, as well as easily toss it through the ceiling with a single hand. He has also demonstrated the ability to scale a skyscraper with a single leap. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''MegaMan: Warrior Charged'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Sigma MMKB Notes & Trivia * ...